When's Jack Coming?
by Deidari
Summary: Jamie and Sophie wonder about when the guardians will come back and visit the town of Burgess. A fluff story between a brother/sister bond. Oneshot.


**This is the first fluff ever known to my history, basically a day in the season of Autumn with Jamie and Sophie and their thoughts on when their favorite guardians would arrive once more...**

* * *

"Sophie! Come back!" This happened all the time. When Jamie and his sister would go to the park, Sophie would think running along the beach shore was the biggest thing to do. She insisted on being a pain, but Jamie still loved her; they're family.

"Jamie! Catch me!" She giggled as she flew down towards the beach laughing her head off. She had almost made it when she tripped over something and fell onto her stomach.

The root of a tree had caught her, silently laughing when the girl hits the damp sand. Jamie catches up in moments, kneeling by her side. "Soph'?"

"The tree hates me." She said in all seriousness. "I can't wait 'till it's covered in snow."

"Yeah I know. Jack can get revenge for you on this... evil tree," Jamie can't quite pick the right words out.

A smile spLit across Sophie's face, showing the missing tooth she had lost that morning. "Yeah! Jack's coming soon. And so is the Tooth Fairy!" She quickly got up to her feet and started jumping with excitement.

"Yep. Tonight she'll come for your tooth." The boy rustles the little girl's hair, marveled over how much covered her head.

She laughed and pushed his hand out of the way. "When's Santa coming? And Bunny?!" Bunnymund had been her favorite ever since her experience making Easter eggs, and calling him Bunny had just always stuck.

"In a few months, Sophie. You know that's not till spring." Jamie looks out over the lake, glowing with the orange light of the sunset. Leaves were gathered up all around them and Jamie had begun to notice the lack of people exploring the many paths of their local park.

"It's getting darker." Sophie whispered. She was trying to act scary, but something caught her eyes. She dashed off again, for a small tree that a had a very small blue tinge to a few of its leaves. "Jamie! Look, look, look!" She yelled for him.

"What is it now?" Tired, Jamie pulls himself up to follow where the eccentric girl gone.

"Loo-ook!" She told him, and pointed to the frost. "Jack!" She said happily.

"He'll be coming soon. Just not yet," Jamie runs his thumb over the cool surface, feeling the leaf's frost melt under the warmth of it.

"Maybe there's more!" Sophie yelled and dashed off again deeper into the woods, not bothering to listen to her brothers words.

"Sophie! So- I give up." And he follows after.

Sophie was crouched down by another tree, this one with a large whole at it's base. She poked her head into it. "Bunny!?" She called.

"No, Sophie," Jamie pulls her back, worried she'd simply disappear. "He shows up in magical holes. This one probably belongs to a skunk or something."

"Skunks are cute!" She said with a big toothy grin.

"Till they spray you to the face like they did to Abby!"

Sophie looked up at him with her bottom lip pouted. "I think they're cute." She then turned back around and looked in the hole again. "Skunk?"

"No skunk."

Sophie turned back around and sighed. She went to turn back around and run somewhere's else, when she tripped over one of the roots of the tree and fell into the hole, disappearing from sight.

"SOPHIE!" Jamie dashes over in fright at what could have happened to her, his brown eyes wide in panic. "Sophie?!"

She poked her head back out of the whole, her hair even messier than usual, and her clothes and hands covered in dirt. "No skunk." She shrugged.

"No kidding," Jamie laughs and begins to head back onto the path. "Come on, Soph'."

She crawled out of the whole and ran back to the path, but further into the woods. "It's dark dark dark!" She smiled, looking around her.

"Sophie! Over here, genius!" He calls out to her while standing under a streetlamp. It has gotten dark rather quickly.

"But Jack." She whined, and pointed further into the woods. "Please, Jamie?"

"It's getting late. Maybe tomorrow." Jamie pulls her jacket closer to himself if it was possible when a chill runs by.

Sophie shivered at the chill. "Ja-ack!" She yelled to the air. "He's hear! I know it!" She pleaded.

"It's Autumn, Sophie! Not winter!"

"So?! Maybe he came early?!" She tried to reason with him. "Maybe to surprise us!" SHe smiled.

"Maybe..." Deep down, Jamie hoped for it too, looking up into the night sky as the moon casts a bright light onto the park. "If he's here to surprise us he'll be at our house, looking for us."

Sophie gasped. "You're right!" She yelled, and started dashing back in the direction of their house.

'Thank god' was all the boy could think as he heads after her.

"Hey, Jamie?" She asked, when he finally caught up.

"What, Sophie?"

"Where does Jack go during the summer?"

"North Pole I guess to be with North, Santa Claus, Saint Nick... whatever he likes to be called."

"I think he's with the Tooth Fairy." She told him. "I think they love each other."

"You never know," Jamie laughs. "He's got to be with a girl sometime in his life."

"Are you going to be with a girl? She asked.

"Maybe," Jamie shrugs. "I don't like any right now."

"Oh." She said. "What about Pippa?"

"She's... nice." Jamie hated these types of questions from his little sister, trying to avoid them as much as possible.

"Nice in like you like her, or nice in like you love her?" She asked. Her eyes full of curiosity.

Jamie facepalms, trying to think of a not-so frustrated reply to that. "She's my friend, Sophie."

"Oh." She said again. She looked around for a moment before thinking of something else. "Do you like boys?"

"No! God, Soph', just- gah." Jamie gives up, walking ahead a little faster down the sidewalk.

Sophie stopped. "Is that bad?" She ran up to her brother and try to keep at the same pace he was walking at, "I seen it on TV and it looked fine then."

"No, but I don't like boys, Sophie. I like girls, just not much right now."

"Oh." She walked for a few minutes in silence. "If Jack is waiting for us at home are you going to be happy?"

"Of coarse!"

She gasped again. "What if he brings Bunny!"

"Then that's even better!" Jamie laughs, putting the key into the lock.

Sophie ran in once the door was opened, but was knocked over by Abby. "Owwy." She whined.

"Abby, down," Jamie demands of the greyhound and it bounds around the house, excited they are home.

Sophie looked down at herself now that she's in the light. "Jamie! I ripped my pants! Right in the knee." She said in an upset tone.

"We'll give them to mom later so she can fix them up, alright?" They both knew their mother was more of a medical expert than anything in the sewing area, but whatever.

"Will she be mad?" Sophie asked.

"Nah, these are your old pair of jeans, right?"

"No." She told him.

"Well then you're screwed, aren't you?" He grins teasingly.

Tears welled up in her eyes, not getting the joke. "I don't want to be." She whined.

Rolling his eyes, Jamie gestures her up the stairs. "Pippa knows how to sew. I'll ask her to do it for you."

Sophie nodded solemnly and slowly made her way up the stairs. "You should learn how to sew, Jamie."

"That's not very manly, Soph'. What would my hockey team think of that? The guys would laugh at me," He's light hearted about it though, putting both his and Sophie's bags by the door.

"They're all brumby's." She said, remember Bunny using the word once or twice. "Sewing is very manly."

"I don't think it is. I don't care for sewing, that's for sure."

"Well, sewing has needles, and needles a pointy, and swords are pointy, so sewing is kind of like swords, so it's manly." She tried to reason with him agian.

"It's like a nail. A sharp, narrow little nail a girl would use or a cat would scratch with. I just don't like sewing. You need patience... And small fingers."

"I have small fingers!" She smiled and showed him her hands. "Does Pippa have small fingers?"

"I guess, she sews well after all... Can you go get changed for bed already?"

"Okay." Sophie ran around her room, getting her pajamas on and setting up all her stuffed animals (mostly bunnies) up correctly on her bed.

Her obsession with bunnies was cute, despite her growing age. Jamie still held onto his, that run down bunny with half it's fur and one eye missing.

"When does the Tooth Fairy show up? Will she bring Santa and Bunny and Sandman and Jack like she did for you?" She asked.

"I think that was coincidence, Sophie." Jamie sits on the side of her bed as she snuggles under the covers. "At the time, Tooth was having problems keeping children believing in her, so she got the other guardians to help her out."

"Why was she having problems? You never told me why?" Sophie asked him.

"I've told you this story, Sophie," Jamie smiles.

"Yeah, but I forgot."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did!" She told him. "You don't see what's in my brain."

"But I can see the smile in your eyes," He pokes Sophie to the forehead. "Do you really want to know?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She smiled and ran to her bed to get herself tucked in.

"Well, what do you want me to tell you about?"

"When you first believed in Jack," She smiled. That one was her favorite.

He laughs lightly, deciding that's where he shall start. "Alright... Mom used to say things about Jack Frost being just a myth, how he's 'nip your nose' and stuff like that. I thought about it and dreamed about the idea of a person able to leave all that frost on our windows over night. The twists and twirls, it looked like magic to me, and you know how your brother likes magic. One day, when me and my friends had a snowball fight like we always do in the winter time, I went on an amazing trip across town on my sled. I went weaving through the streets and I couldn't believe it, but it was fun as well. I almost ran right into the front of a truck and in a split second I was whizzing up into the air!" He throws his arms up, getting into it.

Sophie threw her arms up as well. Then continued to sit, memorized by the story.

"The snow hitting at my face and the wind in my eyes, I barely got to see what was in front of me before I hit that mound of snow. I rose, victorious from my sledding trip, only to get whacked with a couch," He chuckles, remembering the lost tooth. "That very tooth I lost in that incident led to my visit from the guardians. At the time I could only see four of them, but now I know there was secretly five. A fifth one that would meet me very soon..."

Sophie smiled, imagining the five guardians coming to visit her tonight.

"I began to doubt in them though, unsure if it really was real or not. Was it a dream? I wasn't sure, but I help onto that little piece of belief. That night, when I held my bunny, I asked for a sign, something as to if they were real. I didn't receive anything and I dropped it, believing it was over. Something off on my window surprised me though, a bunny made of frost, coming right off y window and dancing about the room. I knew something was up. The Easter Bunny really was real! My heart lifted and the bunny poofed, snow all over. This was not what the Easter Bunny would've done and my mom's old words rung in my head..."

"Jack Frost." Sophie whispered, a large smile on her face.

"Boom and the little lady is right," Jamie leans forward, getting excited now. "I turn around and a boy a few years older is looking at me. He is surreal, unlike any other person I've ever seen. He reminds me of winter with that mop of white on his head and those bright blue eyes. I knew who he was and I could see him, standing right there at the foot of my bed. We look at each other, too shocked to say anything at first."

Sophie sat entranced again, hanging onto every word her older brother said.

"Then he speaks, asking me a pretty weird question. He asked me if I could see him and I said yes. Shock had absorbed my body, confusing me. Was thee Jack Frost really in my room?" Jamie nods. "He was and we both smile, Jack doing a back-flip onto my desk in all the excitement!"

Sophie laughed at the thought of Jack, or anybody doing a back flip onto his desk.

"He was so happy and we stared at each other the longest time, realizing something. I was Jack's first believer in over 300 years. At least... that's what he told me." The boy laughs.

"I'd be real' happy too if you were the first person to see me in 300 years." Sophie giggled.

"Why's that Soph?" Jamie fixes the edges of her blanket, tucking her in tightly.

"Because I like talking!" She laughed, and fell back into her pillow.

"That doesn't mean anything Sophie. You could talk, seen or not."

"Yeah, but nobody would be listening." She explained to him.

"I would possibly go insane and make imaginary friends... I wonder if Jack ever did that."

"I have an imaginary friend." Sophie yawned.

Jamie grins. "What's their name?"

"Lilly." She yawned again.

"She's like Jack, but for the summer."

"Cute, what does she look like?" Jamie pushes her to keep talking, grinning when her eyelids begin to close.

"She has pretty brown hair and it's really long. And there are flowers in it, and she wears a green dress and no shoes."

"No shoes like Jack?"

"Yeah, because she's like him but for the summer, and a girl." She smiled.

"Go to sleep, sis." Jamie leans down, kissing the girl's forehead.

Sophie bolted back up. "I can't go to sleep yet. My tooth!"

"Ah, yes. Wala." And Jamie pulls it out magically from behind Sophie's ear, grinning proudly.

Sophie looked at her brother astonishingly, then reached her hands up to her ear to try and find something else in there. "How'd you do that!?"

"Magic, dear sister."

"Teach me! Teach me!" She said with a huge smile on her face, springing out of her blankets to try and reach behind his ear.

"Not now, Sophie. Your brother is tired and needs to sleep. I'll teach you after breakfast tomorrow. How about that?" Jamie pushes her gently back under the sheets, smiling softly.

Sophie pouted and blew her bangs out of her face. "Okay." She puffed.

"Good. Now get back in bed, you little...whatever you are."

She threw herself around to lay on her stomach and closed her eyes. "'Night, Jamie."

"Night Sophie."


End file.
